Princes and Princesses
by JesusLover13
Summary: This is a fairytale sort of outlook on the five main Code Lyoko characters.


**This is not my first Code Lyoko fan fiction; but it is the first one that I've ever put on here. It was just something that I came up with off the top of my head and I was just in a writing mood; so, I wrote this. =) I hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, there lived a pretty princess in a virtual tower. She was, of course, just like all the rest of those princesses out there, a damsel in distress. She was trapped in the tower, not sure if she had any way out. Mostly, she just sat there, staring at the walls or sleeping. She could sometimes - only sometimes - access computer screen where she could do research about the rest of the big, non-virtual world out there. All-and-all, her life was horrifically boring.<p>

In a suburban city in France, lived a prince. He was not only handsome, but also very intelligent and very... well, what some would call nerdy. He was smarter than most people and he had quite a way with learning things. Kind of like everything he heard just went into his brain and stayed there, waiting for an opportunity to come out. He lived at a boarding school, far away from his parents. Far away from anyone who understood him. No one did, of course. Because he was so smart. He didn't feel lonely, though, despite his lack of friends. He mostly put his time and effort into his school work and his inventions. He was a very smart prince. It was just that no one ever realized that he was a prince.

In the same boarding school, lived another prince. He was quiet, stern, and handsome. Nevertheless, he was heroic. He wasn't as smart as the other prince, but he certainly was a prince. He was annoyed easily and he wouldn't put up with any crap from anyone. He would stand up for the girl he liked; even though, at the beginning of our story, he hadn't yet found her. He was a hero. A prince who was tough and who was very friendly, once you got to know him. He, too, was without friends. As well as an undiscovered prince.

A princess lived not too far from the school where two of the princes went. She was a year older than them. She was beautiful a princess, but no, she was not a damsel in distress. She did not need anyone to save her. She had quite a temper and she enjoyed martial arts. She was brave and strong and she never let anyone mess with her. She loved her family and would do anything for them. That was just the kind of princess she was. She could be as graceful as she wanted; but she could also kick some butt if she needed to. She, at the start of our story, had no prince to come rescue her. She always rescued herself. But little did she know that she would soon meet her prince.

Another prince, one who was new to the town, as well as the boarding school, was rather... odd. Not many people understood his comical personality and his quirky sense of style. He was definitely different; but that didn't change anything. He was always happy-go-lucky and he just went with the flow. He loved spending time with the princesses of the land instead of spending time learning as our first prince did. This prince was happy the way he was and that's what made him the kind of person he was. Since he was new, he didn't have a lot of friends. No one really new him and therefore no one new he was a prince, either.

What did all of these princes and princesses have in common, though?

A lot. But mainly one thing: No one knew that they were truly heroes. No one knew that the heroes of our fairytale would one day have the power to save their town. No one knew that. But if you think about it... that's a good thing. Because if they had been known as the princes and princesses they were, they would have been famous.

And then perhaps they would have never met each other. They would have never met the people that would someday become their best friends.

Of course, this is only the beginning of our story. There is an end. But you will find that elsewhere. This is all I can give you, for now. Thank you, dear reader, for reading this. I am honored that you have. Perhaps now, you will have a new outlook on our young heroes. So, take this story with you. And remember these five heroes forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Review if you like it, please! ^_^<strong>


End file.
